Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 5 - Beginning of the End/@comment-19005049-20170705211314
Bridget entsprang ein Laut der Überraschung. Bis auf ihre kleine Schwester Amy war der gesamte weibliche Teil ihrer Familie versammelt und bereit sie zu unterstützen. Es war eine Situation, wie sie sich niemals hätte vorstellen können, dass sie sich ereignet. Zumal ihre Mutter schon tot war, bevor Bridget ihre Tanten überhaupt kennenlernte. “Mum? Lachesis? Atropos?”, wiederholte Bridget langsam, als fasse sie nicht ganz, was gerade geschah. Eine Hand legte sich auf Bridgets Schulter und eine unbändige Wärme schien sie zu durchfließen. Als sie sich umwandte, blickte sie in die Augen ihrer Mutter. “Hallo mein Engel”, grüßte die Brünette ihre Tochter und lächelte liebevoll mit einer Ahnung Schmerz im Blick. Hera indes schüttelte den Kopf. “Das geht nicht! Drei von euch sind tot und eine wird mit Sicherheit bald tot sein!”, protestierte die Göttin. “Sei dir da mal nicht so sicher”, antwortete Lachesis und zog ihre Waffe. Es handelte sich um einen reichlich verzierten, silber-goldenen… Stock? “Du hast meine Nichte getötet. Was es auch kosten mag, ich werde dich auslöschen.” Trina erblasste. “Tot? Wovon redet sie da?” Auch Atropos verzog das Gesicht, ihre Schwester anblickend. Die Rothaarige antwortete zögerlich: “Es tut mir leid. Ich kam zu spät.” Wie von unsichtbarer Hand gelenkt ließ Trina von ihrer Tochter ab und marschierte zu Lachesis hinüber, bevor sie ihr den Stock entwand, ungeduldig antwortend: “Gib mir das. Das ist persönlich”, ein unheimliches Funkeln in den Augen. Ihre Schritte waren berechnend und sicher, als sie sich Hera näherte. Die Macht, die sie ausstrahlte, ließ die Göttin zurückweichen, bis sie von Atropos und Bridget aufgehalten wurde. “Äh, Mom? Das ist ein Stock”, bemerkte Bridget. “Ganz richtig, mein Engel. Und er tut verdammt weh, wenn man ihn abbekommt.” Hera schien alles andere als begeistert. “Mit sowas muss ich mich nicht abgeben. Ich kann genauso gut einfach verschw-”, der Satz blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als Bridget den Speer vor ihr in den Boden rammte und sie drohend anfunkelte. “Du bleibst hier. Und du kämpfst.” - “Erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich fair kämpfe, Kleines.” Bridget zog den Speer wieder aus dem Boden, wirbelte ihn herum, entschied sich anders und rammte Hera ihren Ellenbogen in den Magen. “Ich erwähnte bereits, nenne mich nicht ‘Kleines’, das macht mich wütend.” Trina sah ihre Schwestern an und ein leichtes Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihren Lippen. “Das ist mein Mädchen. Ist sie nicht perfekt?” Auch Atropos schmunzelte und Lachesis verdrehte die Augen. “Konzentrier dich, Klotho.” Trinas entgegnender Blick war vernichtend. Ihr Tonfall ebenso: “Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie meine Tochter verletzt wird.” Hera knurrte eine Antwort: “Könnt ihr euren Familienkram vielleicht dahinten klären? Ihr ermüdet mich.” Das war der Augenblick, den Trina nutzte. Sie preschte nach vorne, stieß den Stock in Heras Schulter, verpasste ihr einen Schlag ins Gesicht und traf sie dann am Knieaußenband. Die Göttin knickte ein wie ein Papier. “Vier gegen Einen. Was ein ehrenhafter Kampf”, murmelte sie und spuckte Staub aus. Trina bedrohte sie mit dem Stab, sehr nahe an ihrer Halsschlagader. “Aber eine Göttin gegen einen Teenager ist fair?!” Bridget schaltete sich ein: “Ich möchte das zu Ende bringen. Du verstehst das, oder?” Einen winzigen Augenblick lang war eine Stimme in Trinas Kopf, die ihr sagte, sie müsse ihr Kind beschützen. Ein Mutterinstinkt, den man nicht ausschalten konnte. Aber natürlich verstand sie. Sie warf Lachesis den Stab wieder zu und bedeutete ihren Schwestern, die beiden alleine zu lassen. “Was ist? Rammst du mir den Speer in die Brust? Enthauptest du mich? Was hast du vor?”, antwortete Hera verächtlich. Bridget griff in ihre Lederjacke und zog ein langes Messer hervor, dass sie in den Dreck neben der Göttin warf. “Steh auf. Ich will einen fairen Kampf. Ohne Spielchen. Gib mir ein einziges Mal die Gelegenheit, etwas anderes als Abscheu für dich zu empfinden.” Hera ergriff das Messer und erhob sich, nicht annähernd so grazil wie man es von einer Gottheit erwartete. “Du bist ein dummes, dummes Mädchen.” Sie lieferten sich einen Schlagabtausch, den Bridget problemlos parierte. Das Messer erwischte ihren Arm, sie traf mit dem Speer Heras Bein. “Du kannst nicht gegen mich gewinnen!”, rief die Göttin wütend, bemerkte jedoch nicht, wie ihre Bewegungen an Präzision verloren. Hera wirbelte Bridget herum und stieß sie gegen die Überreste einer Mauer, einen Moment lang rang die Brünette um Atem, dann erhob sie sich wieder, duckte sich unter einem Schlag weg und trat der Göttin die Beine weg. Diese riss das Mädchen mit zu Boden und versetzte ihr einen Schlag ins Gesicht, während Bridget ihr Knie in Heras Magen schnellen ließ. Sie drehten sich und nun lag Hera unterhalb, während die Teenagerin den Speer an ihren Hals hielt. “Damit hattest du nicht gerechnet, was?”, knurrte sie, bemerkte jedoch zu spät, dass Hera ihren Arm freibekommen und ihr Messer in Bridgets Oberschenkel versenkt hatte. Das Überraschungsmoment nutzend, stieß Hera die Jägerin von sich und beide kamen wieder auf die Füße. Die beiden Frauen sahen sich an, staubig, blutig und wütend. Jedoch war nur noch eine von beiden bewaffnet. Bridget zog das Messer aus ihrem Bein, keuchte kurz irritiert auf, als sie sah, dass sie nicht nur Blut verlor, sondern außerdem nicht gerade wenig. “Damit hattest du offenbar nicht gerechnet”, kommentierte Hera spöttisch und spuckte in den Sand. Die grünen Augen, die sich auf die richteten, waren kalt und ihr Ausdruck gefährlich. Die Jägerin rannte auf die Göttin zu, diese wich aus, sammelte das Messer wieder auf und schlug ihrer Gegnerin den Ellenbogen ins Gesicht. Bridget trat ihr gegen die Schulter, welche ihre Mutter bereits angeknackst hatte und der Bruch des Schlüsselbeins war fast hörbar. Hera geriet ins Schwanken. Es brauchte exakt acht Schläge und die Jägerin hatte Hera in die Ecke gedrängt. Und es war beiden bewusst. Dann geschah das Unvermutete. Hera hob die Hände und flehte um Gnade. “Was?”, kam es von Bridget, “Das ist ein Scherz, oder?” “Mein Ehemann hat mich betrogen. Immer und immer wieder. Also habe ich es mir zum Ziel gemacht, Rache zu üben, an all seinen Geliebten. Indem ich jedes Leben töte, was aus einem seiner Seitensprünge entstand. Es war eine traurige, hasserfüllte Reise und ich bin des Kampfes müde. Also bitte ich dich. Mach es kurz.” Dann schloss sie ihre Augen und wartete ab. “Ich bin Jägerin. Kein Unmensch”, flüsterte Bridget und reichte der Göttin die Hand. Den Moment der Überraschung ein weiteres Mal nutzend, schleuderte Hera Bridget über ihren Kopf und kniete sich über sie, das Messer in den Händen. Der Speer lag außer Reichweite. “Ich sagte doch, du dummes Mädchen”, grinste Hera und ließ das Messer über Bridgets Schlüsselbein gleiten. “Brechen sollte ich es dir, wie du mir meines.” Die Jägerin keuchte vor Schmerz, bevor sich Heras Blick verdunkelte und ihr Mund verzog. Aus ihrem Stiefel hatte Bridget ein weiteres Messer gezogen und es der Gottheit in den Oberkörper gerammt. Der Gottheit, die sie ungläubig anblickte. “Surprise, Bitch. Du bist nicht die einzige, die mit falschen Karten spielen kann”, murmelte Bridget, betrachtete noch einige Sekunden lang Heras ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck, bevor sich der Oberkörper der Frau auf sie zubewegte. Leicht panisch klang Bridgets Stimme schon, als sie nach ihrer Mutter rief, Platzangst zu verdanken und der Tatsache, dass sie kein Fan von einer Leiche auf ihrer Brust war. “Bridgee? Geht es dir gut?”, fragte Trina, die angerannt kam, als habe sie ein Supergehör und die Schnelligkeit von Barry Allen. Sie zog Heras Leiche von ihrer Tochter und half ihr auf. “Du bist verletzt”, bemerkte Atropos, die neben ihrer Schwester erschien, “Du hast die Schlampe gekillt”, war die Reaktion von Lachesis. Es gelang Bridget nicht, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, als sie ihre Mutter anblickte und sagte: “Es ist vorbei.” Und plötzlich war sie inmitten von drei Frauen, die sie umarmten. Tot sein hatte sich noch nie so lebendig angefühlt. Lachesis war die erste, die sich aus der Umarmung löste, mit der Notiz: “Nichte, du blutest meine Kleidung voll.”